Collab meme with Raining Skittles
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Me and Chloe  Aka. Raining Skittles  forced the two best friends known as Rocco and Tam to do a best friend meme together XD Aren't we just the best ? South Park OC meme


**Best Friends Meme**

A South Park Fanfiction by Raining Skittles and Sugarbubblegum333

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

1) Pick one or more of your FCs/OCs

2) Fill in the questions/statements as if you were your FC/OC

3) Tag 3 people at the end of the quiz

* * *

><p><strong>1.) What's your name?<strong>

**Tam: **"Tomàs 'Tam' Smith- used to be Martinez, but my mom remarried."

**Rocco: **"Rocco Michael Hail, because it's so fucking weird"

**2.) Do you know why you were named that?**

**Tam: **"My uncle, Tomàs Ernesto Martinez...or my other uncle Tomàs Maximum Hernandez...Kinda a common name in my family..."

**Rocco: **"Yes. You see, my crazy aunt decided that because she couldn't have kids, she would name her sister's kids and oh boy, you're not going to believe this. She actually named us after cultures that we don't even come from" ¬_¬

**3. Are you single or taken?**

**Tam: **"Singleeee~ I'm a lone wolf...who sleeps with girls everynight "winks*"

**Rocco: **"Taken, and damn proud of it. Hi, Raquel" –Waves-

**4.) Have any abilities or powers?**

**Tam: **"The power to make everything sex related!"

**Rocco: **"I have the power to…uh, what the fuck is my power? Okay, you know what? Screw it! My power is the ability to be a douche. There we go!"

**5.) Stop being a Mary-sue.**

**Tam: **"I'm not a Mary Sue- I _sleep _with Mary Sue's."

**Rocco: **"You sleep with Mary-sue's? Dude, even I wouldn't do that. I mean, we have dignity, right?"

**6.) Uh... if you were to get in a fight with a strong wrestler, do you think you'd win?**

**Tam: **"Fuck yeah, lookit ma gunssss!"

**Rocco: **"Oh yes, of course~! I mean, look at our big, powerful muscles~!" –Clenches muscles-

**7.) Riiiight... Have any family members?**

**Tam: **"My mom (my papa lives in New York), my step dad, and my little sister, Tomàsa...yeah, named after me. Take that, society."

**Rocco: **-Takes out a long piece of paper and puts on smart looking glasses- "Right, here we go" –Coughes- "Rydia (Little sister), Maddy (Older sister), Jen (Mum), Adam (Dad, Crazy aunt, Grandma, Grandpa, another more posh aunt, posh uncle and two cousins"

**8.) Oh? How about pets?**

**Tam: **"I have a pet pussy...cat...hehehe..."

**Rocco: **"Wow, Tam, maturity just really fits well with you. I have a pet mouse because I apparently needed one…"

**9.) Cool, I guess. Tell me something that you don't like.**

**Tam: **"Chicks with dicks...fuck you for showing me that, Rocco."

**Rocco: **"Haha, oh gosh, that still makes me laugh about your reaction XD Besides, they're people too :3 The thing I don't like is Damien and Kyle. Fucking asshole munchers…" -Angrily mutters-

**10.) Something that you do like?**

**Tam: **"Chicks with pussies. Guyliner. Rocco..." *winks*

**Rocco: **"Chicks, dicks…hmm, what else? Oh yeah, vegetables because I'm a guy who's sooooo healthy and uh, I guess Tam" –Smirks and winks back-

**11.) Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do?**

**Tam: **"Fuck, wank, sleep, eat, fuck, fuck, wank, sleep, eat, wank, sleep, fuck, eat, wank, wank, wank..."

**Rocco: "**You can tell he's got a busy schedule ahead of him. Anyways, my hobbies include sex, weight lifting, basketball and playing video games. My activities are pretty much the same, right?"

**12.)Have you ever hurt anyone in any way before?**

**Tam: **"Yup."

**Rocco: **"Oh, no, no, no~! I'm a complete saint. I mean, what on earth kind of a question is that?" –Sees Rachel roll her eyes- "Okay, fine, I guess I can't lie well then. Yes, of course I've hurt someone before"

**13.)Ever...killed anyone before?**

**Tam: **"I'm legally obligated to say no."

**Rocco: **"And I'm legally obligated to say fuck yes…"

**14.)What kind of animal are you?**

**Tam: **"Arctic Fox...and a horny one at that..."

**Rocco: **"Red wolf because that's original, right?" ¬_¬

**15.) Your worst habits**

**Tam: **"I'm horny...all the time...and sometimes, I switch to speaking Spanish...soy un perdedor!"

**Rocco: **I sometimes swear to my parents in French and that causes them to get a little confused. I also eat really sloppily"

**16.)Do you look up to anyone at all?**

**Tam: **"Rocco- he puts up with me."

**Rocco: **You're damn right I put up with you. I look up to…no-one, I don't think. I guess you could say I sort of look up to my dad, and I must look up to Tam sort of if I can put up with him" –Grins-

**17.)Gay, straight, or bi?**

**Tam: **"Straight...for the most part."

**Rocco: **"Bi" –Licks lips- "Anyone want a taste?"

**18.)Do you go to school?**

**Tam: **"I _teach_...hehehe."

**Rocco: **"I teach too, and then when we can, me and Tam here bunk off to go and hit on some hot teachers. Well, I do, he just goes to young school girls. Fucking perve…"

**19.) Ever wanna marry and have kids one day?**

**Tam: **"Don't woman's asses sag after poppin' the kids out!"

**Rocco: **"Uh…no…" –Shakes head- "I want to marry, I don't want to have kids though"

**20.)Do you have any fangirls/fanboys?**

**Tam: **"I _hope _so."

**Rocco: **"How the hell am I supposed to know if I have fangirls or fanboys? Although, if anyone wanted to I wouldn't care…"

**21.)What are you most afraid of?**

**Tam: **"Chicks with dicks. I repeat, fuck you, Rocco."

**Rocco: **"And I repeat myself, they're people too XD Anyways, I'm most afraid of my family or friends getting hurt"

**22.)What colour is your hair?**

**Tam: **"Shaggy and comes to my mid-shoulders. Jet black.

**Rocco: **"Red steel coloured hair"

**23.) Eyes?**

**Tam: **"Chocolate brown."

**Rocco: **"Dark blue"

**24.) What do you usually wear?**

**Tam: **"Well, usually skinny jeans and hi tops. And hoodies. Me likes hoodies."

**Rocco: **"A sport sleeveless jumper with a light blue long wife beater underneath and long blue jeans that are ripped at the bottom. Also black Nikes"

**25.)What's your religion?**

**Tam: **"Agnostic."

**Rocco: **"Atheist~!"

**26.)Do you wish this quiz is over?**

**Tam: **"Yes!"

**Rocco: **-Yawns- "Ugh, yes"

**27.) Well, it's still not over.**

**Tam: **"Fuck. You."

**Rocco: **"Well, aren't you the best?" –Flips middle finger-

**28.) Anyways, where do you live?**

**Tam: **"South Park. And New York, in the summer vacation."

**Rocco: **"New York…"

**29.) What class are you? (Low class, middle class, high class)?**

**Tam: **"Does it matter?"

**Rocco: **"No, it doesn't but I'm going to answer anyway. Middle class"

**30.) How many friends do you have?**

**Tam: **"Many. Rocco's my favoritist, though!"

**Rocco: **"Awws, I feels special~!" –Derp face- "I guess you could say I've taken a special liking to Tam as well. Queenie is also my friend as well as sometimes Craig, nowand again. Kaylen's not too bad either, real tough person. Hailey's a hot chick and of course, I'm always going to have a special place in my heart for Raquel. Ella and Clyde are good friends of Rydia which makes me like them, I guess…And Jamie's fucking hilarious"

**31.) If you could change anything about you, what would you change?**

**Tam: **"I'd be better looking..."

**Rocco: **"Dude, you're hot enough for me to put up with you, nuff said. Anyways, I'd change the way I am altogether. I mean, it's not like I want to be a jerk, I just am…"

**32.) What are your thoughts on pie?**

**Tam: **"3.14. Nuff said."

**Rocco: **"Maths and what he said…"

**33.) Alright. What's your favourite food?**

**Tam: **"The edible kind."

**Rocco: **"Uh…I thought all food was edible. Okay, um, I like Mexican food. There…"

**34.) Favourite drink?**

**Tam: **"Coffee..."

**Rocco: **"Have to agree with him there"

**35.) What is your favourite place?**

**Tam: **"In bed and accompanied.

**Rocco: **"New York or in a girl's or boy's bed"

**36.) Least favourite?**

**Tam: **"Alone with a boner and my hands tied behind my back as people try to kill me...or facing a chick with a dick. Or both!"

**Rocco: **"Hmm, I would have to say at Kyle's place"

**37.) Are you still wanting the quiz to end?**

**Tam: **"YESS"

**Rocco: **"Yes, I'm bored now"

**38.) Well, it's over.**

**Tam: **"Thank fuck."

**Rocco: **"I would like to thank my sanity for withstanding this"

* * *

><p>I tag ma peeps :3 <strong>And I am tagging the usual people (And you should all know who you are~!)<strong>


End file.
